


Plot ideas~

by WhoopsIfellinahole (MCRisnotdead04)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRisnotdead04/pseuds/WhoopsIfellinahole
Summary: Just some little ideas I think would be nice for stories, ones that im too lazy to actually write.





	Plot ideas~

**Author's Note:**

> A jealous or stalker Kaminari who's in love with Bakugou

Denki couldn't take it. He wanted to scream from the top of the dorm building that he was fucking done, but nonetheless, he was latent on the couch he was laying on. 

 

The rest of the Baku-squad plus a few other classmates were having a horror movie night and with scary films comes the couples, leached onto each other, all over their partner. 

 

So here Denki is, watching Bakugo and Kirishima embrace the other from across the room, wanting so badly to switch places with the latter. He was crushed when he heard the Bakuggo was dating his friend but conflicted on whether he should be glad Bakugo was happy or angry for not being able to be the one to give him joy. 

 

His affection towards the local firework started after the Sports Festival, Kaminari started to see just how amazing and utterly perfect the blonde is. After that, it was just a snowball effect of realizations. How he cared about everyone so subtly, how he had such a powerful conviction to be the best.

 

He was truly in love with Bakugo, down to every mean bone in the human-bombs body.


End file.
